Unova Series: Teaser
by Claire4522
Summary: Across the sea lies a newly opened Nation. The Unova Renovation has ended and the Nation has opened it's borders and Gyms. However, amid the flood of foreigners a new enemy rises. Two young trainers battle with their ideals and truth - will a hero appear?


**TEASER! **

* * *

><p>Come on… what was with this woman?<p>

Dark brown eyes stared angrily ahead, taking in the person before him for the third time.

She was nothing special. Average height, healed boots, and a dark coat concealing what he had to assume was an athletic body.

_Because, really, no one can just _move_ like that._

"What the hell is with you? What do you see when you look at me? Come on!"

_Even Ghetsis shook when he saw the monster he made. So why. Wasn't. She._

Strath snarled, ordering Asmodeus to launch frenzy plant.

Both trainer and Serperior startled as the woman across from him started to laugh.

"Aw, sweetie. Is that how you fight?"

Her left hand rose to lift up her thick bang, and her two piercing green eyes stared down at him. _Through_ him.

Her gaze slowly switched to Asmodeus, who had coiled in on himself when the woman had started to laugh.

"Is he your favorite?"

…_what is she playing at?_

Strath's brown eyes flickered quickly from his partner back to the woman before searching the area around her.

_Why is she so confident? I can't see any kind of back up…_

"I have a favorite too. Maybe they should meet. After all, if you're looking to prove _strength... _then the only way to go about it is to remove any type advantages."

Her smirk sent a chill down Strath's spine as she let her left bang fall back over her face as her left hand traveled down to grip at the choker around her neck. The small pokeball in the center of it, that Strath had assumed was a simple charm, fell into her palm with a soft 'click'.

She enlarged the pokeball, kissed it once, and released the pokemon within it.

"Let's teach him how it's done, _**Static!**_"

* * *

><p>My name is Clairissa Castille.<p>

I am fourteen years old and I have just graduated from the Unova Academy of Pokemon Trainers. I have blue eyes, brown hair, and braces.

My starter is my beloved Oshawott, Kissaki. We have been partners for nearly six years now.

Our goal is gain the seven Unova badges and travel away from our home. To see the world and carve our names into it's history.

But to do this we have to be strong. And to become strong we have to start somewhere.

Kissaki, Sobek, Osiris, Rakurai, Yabane, Waterford…

We've grown together, trained together, and this is our story.

Name: Clairissa 'Clairy' or 'Claire' Castille  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 14  
>Eye Color: Blue<br>Hair: longish, ponytail, brown.  
>Home Town: Castelia City<br>Extra: Clairissa is a trainer from Unova who, like the others in her generation, were prevented from begining her journey at the age of 10 due to the 'Unova Renovation'. When she was eight years old Clairissa was enrolled into the 'Southern Unova Academy' where she stayed and focused on Pokemon, History, and Forgein Languages for six years. Clairissa's father is a Chairman of the 'Battle Company' and her mother is a Scientist working in the woods outside of Driftveil City studying Pokemon Evolutions and Evolution Energy. Due to her sheltered life, Boarding school and spending her time either in her father's office building or out in the woods with her mother during school-break and long weekends, Clairissa tends to be more than a bit niave to the workings of the world. She tries to find and see the good in other people, and always keeps a positive, up-beat, happy-go-lucky attitude. However, one does not ever try and broker a deal with or con Clairissa. Her father, once seeing that she took after her mother's innocent nature, made it his goal to teach his daughter the ins and outs of business so that she would be able to legally protect herself in the real world and eventually help him run the Battle Company.

1) Name: Kissaki  
>Gender: Female<br>Species: Oshawott (Samurott)  
>Type: Water<br>Moves: Focus Energy, Razor Shell, Retaliate, Dive

* * *

><p>My name is Stratholme Marx.<p>

I am fifteen years old and I am ripping apart the Unova region to find the man who murdered my first pokemon.

I have choppy brown hair, ringed brown eyes, and a scar down the right side of my throat.

My new partner is a Snivy I call Asmodeus. He is quick, cunning, and ruthless. ...Everything Deaura wasn't.

Our goal is to end the life of the man who turned me into this monster, gain the seven Unova badges, and topple the pathetic Champion who allowed all of this to happen!

…to see the world and carve our names into it's history.

But to do this we have to be strong. And to become strong we have to start somewhere.

Asmodeus, Hunter, Aetos Dios, Tahoma, Cheshire, Daichi…

We've grown together, trained together, and this is our story.

Name: Stratholme 'Strath' or 'Holmes' Marx  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 15  
>Eye Color: Brown<br>Hair: Choppy Brown  
>Home Town: Lacunosa Town<br>Extra: Stratholme was born in Lacunosa Town and lived there with his parents for six years. On his sixth birthday his parents went out at night, and never came back. Stratholme was watched over by the villagers of the small town for several months before his uncle claimed him and took him away to live in Black City. Under his Uncle's 'care' Stratholem learned to battle, con, and make cut-throat deals in the strange futuristic light of Black City's buildings. At the age of ten Stratholme set out during the Unova Restoration to catch as many pokemon as he could with his partner Deaura, a loyal and loving Pignite. Unfortunately, Stratholme ran into a budgeoning Team Plasma in the tall grass near Mistralton City. There the seven sages attempted to separate Stratholme and Deaura under the claim that Stratholme was too weak of a trainer to appreciate having such a pokemon. When Ghetsis found that he could not physically separate Deaura from Stratholme (She had managed to crawl over into her trainer's arms before fainting, and the ten year old's desperate grip was nothing to scoff at.) he stepped in and shot the pignite. Hours later Stratholme was found sobbing over his pokemon's corpse by Skyla and her flight team. The gym leader held a burial for the fallen Pignite in Celestial Tower, and flew the young Stratholme back to Black City. There the boy's uncle fed his nephew's rage and raised the boy along the thought of revenge and taught him to look out for only himself. Stratholme truly does not care for anyone outside of himself and his pokemon. Any pokemon that he catches is quickly and often brutally trained up to match the levels of his main team. Despite his brutality during training, Stratholme loves his pokemon deeply and inspires great loyalty from them in turn. The boy is cunning, ruthless, and has sociopathic tendancies. He starts out charming and can hold out under great pressure... but if things do not go his way he is prone to throwing violent, raging temper tantrums. Often destroying the area around him and phsyically injuring the person who said 'No' to him. Stratholme will allways be a faliure in his Uncle's eyes due to his love for his pokemon.

::Current Pokémon Team:: (Remember, Stratholme lost Deaura because he was out catching a team!)

1) Name: Asmodeus  
>Gender: Male<br>Species: Snivy (Serperior)  
>Type: Grass<br>Moves: Frenzy Plant, Leaf Blade, Leech Seed, Giga Drain

2) Name: Daichi  
>Gender: Male<br>Species: Drilbur (Excadrill)  
>Type: Ground<br>Moves: Dig, Hone Claws, Rock Slide, Drill Run

3)Name: Cheshire  
>Gender: Female<br>Species: Darumaka (Darmanitan)  
>Type: Fire<br>Moves: Fire Punch, Hammer Arm, Facade, Work Up

4)Name: Tahoma  
>Gender: Female<br>Species: Tirtouga (Carracosta)  
>Type: Water  Rock  
>Moves: Crunch, Shell Smash, Aqua Jet, Surf<p>

5)Name: Hunter  
>Gender: Male<br>Species: Tynamo (Eelektross)  
>Type: Electric<br>Moves: Crunch, Thunder Bolt, Wild Charge, Charge Beam

6)Name: Ateos Dios  
>Gender: Male<br>Species: Rufflet (Braviary)  
>Type: Normal  Flying  
>Moves: Arial Ace, Fly, Hone Claws, Slash<p>

* * *

><p><span>Unova Renovation: <span>

The 'Unova Renovation' set a Four Year Plan into action to re-make Unova's gym system. Previously, Unova was mainly an economically focused nation specializing in Imports and Exports rather than Pokemon battles. Their gyms and 'Elite Four' were the weakest of the nations and held so little outside influence that it became embaressing and potentially damaging to their nation's income and economy. The renovation began shortly after the death of their champion's, Alder, beloved partner pokemon. During the renovation all outside contact with Unova was shut down - leading to a generation of trainers who were unaware of Unova's existance!  
>One of the first steps outside of remaking the Gyms themselves was the instigation of the 'Unova Academies' - a chain of Pokemon Trainer Schools where the 'Renovation Generation' (Also called the 'Lost Generation') would be enrolled for the four years it would take for the Gyms to reopen. These young trainers were sent off to boarding schools starting at ages between 8 to 10. There they would have lessons in basic education (Math, Science, Forgein Languages, World History, National History.) as well as Pokemon based classes (Battles, Items, Moves, Types, Local, Regional, National, World Wide, Habitats, etc.). The idea was that this new generation of Unova would be the strongest yet, ready to take on the gym challenges and fill in any gaps in the Nation's plans. The Unova Academies still exist and have become mandatory due to their large sucess, though their age range has now widened from 6 to 14 in Pokemon Education and 6 to 20 in 'Basic' Education.<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE v<p>

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! (Well, I hope Hime and Hoots are still here...)<p>

Yes! I'm kind-of, sort-of, maybe, almost, trying-to-be, BACK!

How do you like my version of Unova? I hope it's acceptable... Can you tell I'm still trying to break out of my school-mode? I swear I felt like I was filling in a history term while writing the 'Unova Renovation' up!

Props to those who figured out that the woman was Alexza... Not that I was trying to conceal her, but yeah - good job!

...So how do you all like the new characters? Are they "real" enough? Do you like them? Hate them? Love-to-hate them already?

Until I write again,

C.N.


End file.
